User talk:Phillies/Archive III (December 2009 - January 2010)
User talk:Phillies/Archive I (December 2008 - August 2009) User talk:Phillies/Archive II (August 2009 - December 2009) Problem As you see in Dogs and Cats Wiki I'm editting the main page. The problem is that I can't place my contents as I want. I don't know the code to put them right or left. Please, could you help me? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Jim Bob Hi, please take a look at a very special meerkat, 1 about Jim Bob from the Young Ones, and tell me what you think. I made the article myself and this article is very special to me. May you also direct me on how to nominate it because i think it deserves a nomination? Dennyfeline Phillies I just left this message on Matkenns page. Im new here on wiki but im certainly no newbie on meerkats. Im a friend of the KMP and I was a little concerned about some of the infomation on this site. I havent checked the other groups but the Toyota pups sexes have been revealed. Im not going to report this to the fab three but you must watch what people put on wiki. This wiki could get deleted if more infomation is leaked! I know you have worked along time on this site and it would be a shame if it would of had to be deleted. Please just next time have the editors of Meerkatswiki not reveal anything untill the new namelist is revealed. I would apreciate it if you would send a message to all your editors of this wiki. Thank you for understanding. DJay Yes that would be very helpfull. Thank you for understanding. DJay Sorry Sorry I hadnt looked at the March 2008 namelist. Cruise Good Job there was a few things wrong but I fixed them up. It really does look good though. Polaris queen Have a look at (1). Every single information is true. Dennyfeline Capella Ok, Although at first i was a little bit shocked from seeing how much the article had shrank comparison from how i first wrote it. I tried to make it a big article for it to be nominated. I got the information from a KMP visitor diary. Dennyfeline 22:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Zappa Queen Hi. Have a look at [1]. Its about Lola Zappa and her entire life. Im ready to nominate it. Dennyfeline 19:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi Phillies, Than you for letting me know. Most of that infomation is false or private infomation. I think it should of been redone completly since most of it is made up. The Zappa were never a wild group and they were all habituated when Lola was around. Megan VZZF019 as far as I know never existed. I could be wrong there was no Megan on any of the namelists. Have a happy holiday! DJay Correction What! What do you mean its false information?........ I got that information from Meerkat Database. Its all true and i would not make up information and just put it there. I put in a lot of effort into that article. Dennyfeline 05:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) FKMP Hi Philies, yes you're right. The Meerkat Database is not always true. I wanted to be a friend of the KMP for so long but i thought i needed a membership first inorder for me to get public data?Dennyfeline 14:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Its on meerkat data base but it has its tyopos.. but it is still public so yes you can. Flo Hi Philies. I read through and it was said that Flo lost dominance to Billy. Did Flo sadly die or disappeared? I realy thought than one of the sisters(Finn and Flo) would still be alive currently?Dennyfeline 19:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) KMP meerkats I have two questions about some of the KMP meerkats: 1. Kleintjie gave birth to seven pups, were they fathered by Ningaloo? 2. In a mob, there is one dominant meerkat wearing a radio collar, why is it that both Zaphod and Monkulus wear collars at the Aztecs mob?Dennyfeline 08:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Hi Philies. Thanx and same to you. Im glad you liked the edit i did on Wahine Whiskers this time.Dennyfeline 19:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Wahine Hi Phillies, I checked it over and deleted the false infomation. Wahine Whiskers was a few months old when Flower was born not a year. She didnt help raise them because she was a juvinile. DJay 1. It depends on what contact the wild meerkats had with humans. Hoax took 8 months to habituate and were the only wild group at the time. There were friends visits in the March 2009 to the Van Helsing and many pictures have been taken of them so they are probably full habituated. 2. Male meerkats usually dont join groups alone unless the natal males are roving. Usually the coalition will kick out any of the natal males in the group. A dominant female doesnt want an unrelated female in her group because thats indangering her pups if the female becomes pregneat. 3. As far as I have read and heard Klentjies litter of 7 was fathered by Ningaloo I havent read of her ever mating with a roving male while in the Kung Fu. 4. Diana does not have a new dominant male. Korhaan her eldest son acted dominant for a month but stoped he was very young. Korhaan has recently died. We are hoping Rhogan Josh(VWM116) can join the group. 5. Poople and Pamplemouse were 5 months old. They were very young when they group split in all directions. Poople was seen going in the opposite direction of the whiskers territory so she was most likely predated. As well as Pamplemouse being so young there chances to survive are very slim when alone. 6. The newest groups are the Pretenders and Stop Its group which has yet to be named. 7. The Pretenders are SQ2. Finn was found dead in October 2009 most likely to TB. The dominant female(VPTF001) gave birth at the end of the month. VPTF001 is thought to be one of the Sequoia juviniles. Sid Vicious is thought to have TB because when a domiant has TB they usually infect the other one. Only time will tell if he does or doesnt though. Wahine's daughter Hi Phlies, i did an article on one of Wahine's pups called BuckBeak(VGGF001). Please have a look at BuckBeak Gattaca.Dennyfeline 17:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok Phillies. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to tell you. I was on trip yesterday so, I was absent. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I suggetsed Dennyfeline's article Cats in Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featured Articles Suggestions. What do think? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ningaloo Whiskers I edited Ningaloo Whiskers, i want to nominate it but first you need to have a look at it, please do so and tell me what you think?Dennyfeline 18:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Vote Phillies, I suggested the Beagle in Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featured Articles Suggestions. What's your opinion? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Jim Bob Hi Philies. I was looking at the featured articles entry page and i saw that Jim Bob Young Ones had been declined from nomination. What happened because i was hoping for him to be a featured article because he was a special meeerkat who actually survived with only one eye!, and is popular world wide as Hannibal on Meerkat Manor. So why was his article declined?Dennyfeline 12:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wahine Yes Wahine did have one litter while she was in Gattaca Djay RE: Wahine Yes they are correct names. DJay Ok Yes i liked the edits done on Ningaloo. How about a look at one of Wahine's daughters born in the Gattaca called,BuckBeak(VGGF001) have a look at her article at [1] and tell me what you think?Dennyfeline 13:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Beagle Results 2 users were positive and 1 was neutral. No one was negative so, the Beagle gained featured status! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Frida Moomins Hi. I just want to ask you a question about Frida Moomins. It was written that she, Sexi Plexi......etc were absent from Moomins mob and teamed up with wild males. Does this mean that they formed a new group?Dennyfeline 15:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Life Wiki I would like to inform you that there isn't Meerkats Life Wiki any more. I asked the wikia staff to redirect my url to Meerkats Wiki. So, any time you write meerkatslife.wikia.com you will see not Meerkats Life Wiki, but Meerkats Wiki. This is very helpful for Wikikat because it is now able to attract even more users. I just wanted you to be pleased and not angry with me. I think I did the best for both wikis. Do you agree with my action? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 21:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) KMP friend Hi Philies, i was wondering if you could help me by telling me exactly how to become a friend of the Kalahari meerkat project. I really want to be one so that im able to get friends packages of groups?Dennyfeline 07:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean about fighting against Meerkats Wiki? I prefered WikiKat not Meerkats Life Wiki. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I understand. I didn't know that starting a new wiki is so hard. When I realized it, Mattkenn had left. I tried to change Meerkats Wiki, by editing categories, templates but I had so much work to do because WikiKat's MediaWiki is old (from 2007). I needed the adminship to move, delete etc. However, I don't want the adminship any more. I started Dogs and Cats Wiki as there wasn't any other bigger wikia (so users would come to my pedia). I know there is Dogs Wiki with 77 articles but, no one is active and the articles are all stubs. On the other hand, I wanted a wiki mentioned to both Dogs and Cats. Dennyfeline isn't very active there. You are welcome to edit Dogs and Cats Wiki! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Hi Phillies. I was bored earlier and so decided to go to Meerkats Fanon Wiki. I have made many articles there.(from Meerkats Wiki's MOnkulus Whiskers to Meerkas Fanon's "Minkulus Whiskers"). Its alot of fun. Please have a look to see the ideas a came up with.Dennyfeline 13:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Blog posts Phillies, I made my own blog in Dogs and Cats Wiki. It is mentioned about a new user Infobox I invented. What's your opinion? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes please, i would be very thankful. I've seen the articles you created at Meerkats Fanon Wiki, there're cool. I have made so far 18 articles there, just of entertainment, please have a look and tell me what you think?Dennyfeline 13:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) A Family Affair I don't agree. The Family Affair is way better than the Young Blood. The Young Blood has only large summary. There are not featured meerkats or mobs. It hasn't an image, either. However, I agree that the Family Affair still needs a little work. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok and I will change the infobox, as well. I really liked the Profession because if someone is a vet will help a lot. I am going to change the age (you understand) and the residence. Instead of leaving a message in my talk page, comment there. That's why blogs are for. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Meerkats Fanon Yes! i would love to. I really enjoy working at Meerkat Fanon Wiki, its so much fun, i adore meerkats so much that im willing to do anything which has something to do with them.Dennyfeline 15:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Aphrodite, Artemis, Zola, Aramis. Aphrodite and Artemis did eventually disapear but in the book it says they are seen later with wild males. Zola and Aramis split and eventually were joined by the natal whiskers males. Tony and Pangolin briefly stayed with the females. DJay Absent I will be away for some days. I might return in a week. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 08:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Tina Sparkle Hi Phlies. I did some work on Tina Sparkle Whiskers.Do you think its worth nominating?Dennyfeline 17:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) KMP meerkats Ok. Ive have a question regarding the KMP meerkats: Im curious to know which one of the dominants wears the radio collar? (a) In the Baobab mob- Hawkeye or Al Capone? (b) in the Van Helsing mob- Billy or Titan? © In the Toyota mob- Miss Lily The Pink or Greegan? Dennyfeline 18:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) sounds good to me Geckos dominant female Hi Philies. I while ago i created an article of the dominant female of the Geckos mob( Zorilla's daughter and sister of AnnieAnnieAnnie), Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie Commandos. I was thinking of putting under current nominations, what do you think?Dennyfeline 18:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Tina Sparkle Whiskers Hi Philies. I just finished working on Tina Sparkle Whiskers. Have a look and tell me what you think?Dennyfeline 12:48, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Meerkats Hi Philies, i have two questions about meerkats: 1. Did Cruise play the part of Mozart evicting Daisy on Meerkat Manor episode" Balance of power" because the part that says Cruise evicted her younger sister Armanita Ditch refelects that part? 2. I saw an article about" Bring back Meerkat Manor", so how is its progrees? Dennyfeline 16:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice Yes its very nice and accurate. I also worked on Zarathustra Whiskers and made it longer.Dennyfeline 16:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hoax Mob Hi Philies. Wow, i really like the edit you made on the Hoax Mob. I tried to make an edit on Flower to make it a larger article with every single detail of her life, but unfortunately its blocked? Dennyfeline 19:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Aretha Lazuli Hi, I did some work on Aretha Lazuli. Please have a look and tell me what you think because i nominated it. Dennyfeline 08:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Whiskers Movie RE: Phillies, Belive it or not there was never a VW?006. They just skipped over it I guess. Things were much different then there were today. For example VYF010 although an adult female was never given a name. I have the Whiskers package. The First litter was Brambles August 17, 1998 Rafiki(VWF002), VWM003, Risca(VWF004), Mufassa(VWF005). The second litter was piglets Lancelot(VWM007), Jean-Luc(VWM008), Aphrodite(VWF09), and Artemis(VWF010). I dont know why they didnt give a meerkat the code. If they did Lancelot would probably of been VW?006 im not saying dont use that in your movie though. Flower of the kalahari Hi Philies. It worked on Flower Of The Kalahari , its not yet complete but im going to continue working on it. Please have a lokk and tell me what you think?Dennyfeline 15:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Flower Whiskers Hi Phillies. I just finished editing Flower Whiskers. I did my best. Please do have a look at it. I hope you enjoy it. Dennyfeline 18:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Whiskers Movie RE: RE: Looks good great job! Whiskers Movie Wow Phillies. I saw the Whiskers movie from 1998-2001. Is there any way i can help to make the other half of the movie from where Flower becomes dominant? Dennyfeline 08:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC)